


Fate's mystery

by Fairlywritten



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Rivals to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairlywritten/pseuds/Fairlywritten
Summary: Everyone would think that the person who leads the army that won the war would be able to live a happy life however little do they know the loneliness that the position brings. However lucly she has a faithfull minister to acompany her in her time of need.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 5





	Fate's mystery

The war ended three years ago the adrestian empire has fully conquered the land of Fodlan and crated the new empire of Fodlan. Edelgard has reigned supreme successfully eradicated the land of corrupted nobles and rebellions preventing any future civil wars.  
As the winner of the war and the new empeor edelgard should have been able to relax and enjoy the newfound peace that she had worked hard for, however the memories of war still haunts her every night.  
Edelgard was in her office, it was already midnight and yet she's still awake because of the paperwork in front of her. Even though it was late she could still fight her drowsiness, she was contemplating about her days in the monestary if the choices she made was the right one, the feelings she had for Byleth and the fact that he was now married to her best friend Dorothea, she even remembered their covenant and wedding reception even her feelings of happines and jealousy and the things she could do from now on. This were the things that always came to her mind at random moments. Deep in her thoughts she didnt realize that she's been called a few times until a hand suddenly touched her shoulder and called her again.  
"Edelgard are you okay"  
The source of that voice was none other than her prime minister Ferdinand Von Aeigr he was sitting at a chair next to her, his face was facing her with a worried look on his face. Both of them often stayed up late together to work together in the legeslation of their new reformation so it was not strange that they were together, infact it was like a daily routine for them to work together till midnight like this.  
"I am fine Ferdinand, i was just a bit lost in thought, what made you think i was not fine anyways?"  
She answered masking the look on her face with a sly smile. Of course she knew the answer to her own question, yet she hoped that ferdinand hadn't notice why her eyes were watery.  
"Its.. nothing nevermind. *Ehem* So then my empress shall we continue this tomorrow, it seems we could both use a little rest it would be quite troublesome if we were found asleep together in a closed room"  
He could hear a soft chuckle from her as she wiped her eyes with her finger. She appreciated that ferdinand didn't dwell on what he saw she didn't even complain that he called her his empress even if she prefered emperor, when they were younger ferdinand would always observe her to seek out even the smallest look of vulnerability to diminish her at every possible time that she would always have to be on guard when his around. And so she was gratefull that Ferdinand has changed so much that she could rely on him without having to be on her guard, she could even say that she was comfortable around him athough there's no way that she would tell that to him or else she would just make him more complacent than he already is.  
" It seems you have matured far more then i had thought ferdinand"  
Ferdinand answered faster than she could think.  
"That is hardly something new After all i already know my limit, and that i would be no match for the beautiful silver haired empress in front of me"  
He said those last words with a playfull smile and a wink on his face after he finished what he wanted to say.  
Edelgard’s face turned pink as she heard his words, she should have been used to Ferdinand's flirting after all flirting was a staple for Ferdinand everytime she saw him meet a beautiful women on the empire's daily ball yet it was one of the one of the rare times he flirted with her, Usually his praise for her were only flattery yet his expression seemed diffrent, the smile on his smile could be defined by one word 'captivating' she sneeked a glance at his face and blushed even more then she tried to cover her face as she turned her face to to her table trying to reclaim her composure.  
The room was filled with awkward silence for a few seconds, ferdinand had thought he got carried away when he saw her ear turned red. After all he cant seem to see her face because it was covered by her hands, it was only natural to think that she was mad at him. So ferdinand tried to break the silence  
"I.. I'm sorry Edelgard I didn't mean to offend you I was only jesting after all"  
After hearing his reasoning Edelgard gained a bit of her composure but she was a bit annoyed at his answer and answered without thinking  
" so you don't really think im a beautiful after all"  
After realizing what she had just said the composure she had gained was lost almost immediately and yet she still tried to keep face by forming a smug smile at her lips.  
Following her words he couldn't look straight at her face, instead he looked at the ground rendering her smile useless. The room was suddenly filled wit an awkward atmosphere neither of them could speak both of their mouth only opened and closed hoping that one of them could lighten the mood of the room it lasted for more than a minute.  
Suddenly in unison  
" maybe we could both use a rest"  
They looked at each other and giggled at each other amazed that they spoke the exact same thing, Edelgard was covering her mouth evenn though her laugh could be heard easily where as Ferdinand laugh seemed exaggerated as he slip his hair behind his ear. Neither of them knew why they were laughing but as they laughed the atmosphere of the room became more comfortable they could see each other normally again and they could both feel themselves ease up, wondering why it was so awkward in the first place. After affirming both of them were silent Edelgard spoke  
" maybe it's time for us to return to our own chambers"  
Ferdinand had often travelled to Edelgard’s castle after he was finished rebuilding Aeigr territory so that they can work in close quarters to discuss their reforms and the substitution of the nobles, beforehand Ferdinand had to travel twice every day from Aeigr to Enbar and back to Aeigr again so Edelgard turned one of the guest bedroom in the castle to be Ferdinand's personal chamber it had become like a second home to him, So he knew what she meant when she said that they would go back to their quarters.  
“perhaps its for the best"  
And so they both left the room and exchanged their gratitude to each other while ferdinand bowed to her, after that they went their separate ways Ferdinand’s room was in the lower floor whereas Edelgard’s room was in the current floor.  
After entering her room Edelgard saw her nightgown folded at the foot of her bed it was folded by the maids in the palace, she took the nightgon to change in the full sized mirror, as she changed into her nightgown she remembered Ferdinand's attempted flirting at her  
"a beautiful silver haired empress"  
"He really has his way around words" Edelgard hummed as she walked towards the bed. After arriving on the bed she tucked herself in a comfortable position. with those words in her head she had a smug smile on her face, and quickly after she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
